Marshall Haines
Childhood Born on 8/17/2252 to a small family in what was a major military town, and in his own words "The pit that all these bastards want to trap me in." Teen Years Jacob grew up in the remains of Leavenworth, Kansas in a small community that mainly scavenged the old military base nearby. He was by nature, hostile to those around him and had trouble making friends; something he is still trying to deal with. When he was 16, he and a few others where breaking into a deeper part of the base containing the old officers quarters. There they discovered nearly untouched gear, mainly odds and ends, but a decent amount of weapons. Jacob, when it was his turn to pick what he wanted, selected a old Chinese assault rifle that a officer had apparently taken as a trophy of war. After he had spent some time cleaning it, breaking it apart and generally make sure it wasn't going to blow up in his face, he grew confident enough to fire the thing and found it worked fine. After growing tired of scaving, he gathered what money he had, spent it on bullets, food, and general supplies then walked across the remains of the old bridge that separated the town from Missouri. Adulthood After wandering through a few towns and killing a few mole rats and the occasional raider he arrived in Joe, which was formerly Saint Joseph. after getting very drunk at the bar, a man approached and offered him some "real party favors" which turned out to be psycho. Jacob didn't know this and took two hits, and woke up two weeks later in he ruins of Kansas City. After stumbling around, he had found a wandering merchant who he traded some salvaged goods for water, he slowly began remembering what happened. after he took a hit he demanded more and, after the man refused, shot the trader dead. The sheriff hearing this, came to investigate and jacob shot him also. he grabbed all the remaining psycho and the sheriff's shotgun and knife, and as he walked out into the street after murdering everyone in the bar, was shot in the chest. not feeling it in his frenzy however, thought it was invisible monsters and started running south into the woods and continued to do so, taking psycho so the effects never wore off. He somehow made it to Kansas city with the chest wound and passed out in an abandoned shack. He attempted to lay low for a while, but the little food he had was soon consumed, causing him to look for work. the first person he asked sported an odd tattoo on his face and asked if he was adverse to some "wet work". When jacob said no, the man brought him a large warehouse that was actually the local slavers guild. when he was ushered inside he found himsef looking at rows and rows of cages; some empty but a fair majority full. he was told by the man in charge that to join he needed to pass a "test." the test was actually a fight to the death against a particularly unruly slave, who stood a foot over jacob, and who had already murdered a slaver. Jacob was thrust into a room with him after his weapons were stripped and was forced to fight this giant. after being beat to within a inch of his life, jacob saw his way of winning; there was a piece of rusty rebar in the room and jacob lunged for it and stabbed it into the slave's chest, killing him. In the Guild After getting some time to heal, the head slaver took him to the armory. Having been given a suit of hardened leather armor and a .357 magnum. it was pretty easy for the first few months: a couple of raids, herding the meat, weeding out troublemakers. After a while he got put in charge of their supplies, which, while not as glamorous as going on raids, was just as important. His job was to check that the equipment was all there, and report it if any was missing. It was this that enabled Jacob to earn a little extra cash, as a few slavers would "borrow" some gear and pay him to look the other way. This carried on until the warehouse was attacked by abolitionists. That's not to say that he was killed. In fact, all the slavers survived and they captured the attackers. However, this was unknown to Jacob. When the fighting started he looked out a window and saw what appeared to be a horde attacking. In reality he had been using some Jet that day, so he grabbed his gear and about two-thousand ring-pulls and fled. He figured the best place for him to go would be back to Leavenworth, so he slowly headed there, watching out for any abolitionists (when it was actually the slavers looking for him). It took him three weeks to make the trip, and when he got there he saw that the town had been taken over. Slow time When he crossed what remained of the bridge, he was stopped by three raiders who demanded a toll to pass. Jacob slowly reached for his bag of tabs, but quickly drew his revolver which was right next to it and shot the three raiders who, being sluggish on account of a hangover and buffout withdrawals, barely had their weapons raised. When the others in the band came running, Jacob headed towards the river banks and found a raft. He quickly jumped aboard this raft and pushed it into the water. What he neglected to notice, however, was that he had no way of steering the craft. He drifted on the river for three days until he arrived at the ruins St. Louis, where the local junta locked him in jail, mistaking him for a slaver spy. He spent ten years in that "prison" which, in reality, was a forced labour camp where he and his fellow labourers were abused and used as cheap material to clear and reclaim the ruins of the city. He had ample time to appreciate the irony of the situation between beatings and maggot infested-bread and still-water. His time was further hardened by his constant withdrawl symptoms from Pyscho. By his seventh year he had been broken: he quietly obeyed the guards and bosses and did what they said, he stopped fighting other prisoners and let them take his food and comtemplated suicide. His attempt (walking away from the site and having a guard shoot him) failed, as the guard only shot him in the leg, and had two other prisoners drag him (literally) to the 'Hospital' a tent with three cots and an old veteranarian who only cared about getting their current injury fixed. While incapacitated Jacob made a friend with the occupier of the other cot, Thomas Malac (the third was the 'doctor's'). They first only made small talk about their pasts, how they got captured, what they would do if free, and slowly became friends. This lasted for only a week, when Thomas was told to go back to work. Uyyiik was saddened by this turn of events, and started to day-dream how to escape, laughing in the face of the gaurds, killing the ruling band of thugs that called themselves a military, when he realized he could actually escape, if he was very careful. The fact that several factions shared power led to the occasional skirmish, a fact that Jacob was keenly aware of. After being judged fit to return to work, he continued to mindfully work and go about his regular routine, but also kept his ears and eyes open for anything that could be used to cause a fight. The opportunity presented itself three years later, when one of the guards was sick, and a member of another group was pulled to substitute for him. This man had a unique dagger that he showed to the prisoners and threatened to use "on ayone who thinks they can get away with anything." he was enraged when, as soon as he finished speaking another guard told him in front of everyone to put away his sister's hair pin. He walked away muttering darkly. Most of the prisoners missed this exchange, but Jacob (having ran an errand for one of the other guards) did not. Around the time they usually went back to their bunk house, the dagger fell out of the sub's pocket and he walked off and didn't notice it. Uyyiik seized on the chance and grabbed it, hidding it in his pants. Later that night he snuck out and found the guard who insulted the stand in. Despite liking this guard, as he rarely abused anyone, Uyyiik plunged the dagger into the guard's spinal cord and managed to sneak back into the bunkhouse. The next day started with gunfire and shouting as the factions in the junta fought each other over the dead guard. With the guards busy fighting for their lives, Jacob led the prisoners into rioting and over overwhelmed the few guards they encountered. Their good fortune was reversed however as they exited a alley and found themselves in front of a machine-gun emplacement. Jacob immediately dropped to the ground and rolled behind a car as it opened fire on the prisoners, killing most of them in several seconds. When they paused to reload four of the few convicts that were still alive charged the emplacement, while Uyyiik ran to where the town joined the river. he was joined on the way by Thomas who thought he was cut down in the first burst. Both were laughing in joy when they saw the river and a raft that brought down reinforcements that morning, but when they tried to steal it, the pilot emerged from a nearby building and started shooting at them, hitting Thomas in the neck. They pushed the boat into the water before more could show up and were out of the city competely before Thomas succumbed to his would and died. Uyyik went through the supplies on the raft to distract his mind for a moment and found a combat shotgun, 100 shells and armor. Southern Experiences Finally free, though alone, Jacob floated all the way to "the city of kings" as he heard one resident put it. His Stay in New Memphis was the complete opposite of his time in prison: he ate finely, drank heavily, got back on Psycho, and generally took it to extremes. He also took to walking around and exploring the huge city in between benders and whatever odd job he could take to continue the hedonistic habits he had became accustomed to, with the Zoo his favorite place to be when it was open. He would've stayed longer than the few months he did, but decided to leave as to not be brutally killed. The specifics were: he was wondering past the Jail where he saw two guards kicking and stomping a prisoner who was badly bleeding. Jacob, who was very high on Psycho at the time, or else he might have left, asked them to stop. The ensuing conversation and escalation into shoves are still a bit of a blur, but he clearly recalls being knocked in the jaw with the baton of one of the jailers, and while he was on the ground, pulling out the kinfe he had taken to keeping in the back of his boot and leaping up and planting it in one guard's stomach. the other reached for a pistol, but Jaob already pulled the knife out and stabbed it into the second's throat. He quickly pulled it out, took the pistol, two spare mags the guards had on them and ran back to where he was staying. Category:Characters